


The Pirate Prince

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: After Doug died, Evie can't move on and it's up to a certain pirate to make her see that her life hasn't stopped.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Audrey Rose, Evie/Harry Hook, Gil/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Kudos: 18





	The Pirate Prince

It happened sixteen months ago. Doug was returning home from a college party by his car and a drunk driver crashed with him. The car was a wreck and Doug had died fatally. 

His friends mourned him and were devastated for a long time. Ben, Lonnie and Jane were the most hurt from his death but nothing could be more in pain than Evie. 

The blue-haired princess couldn't bare with her prince's death. He was her True Love after all. But that didn't mean she couldn't love again.

Ben and Mal were expecting their first child. Same for Jay and Lonnie, and Carlos and Jane. 

Chad and Audrey were ready to get married while Gil and Uma had already got married, the month before. 

The only one who wasn't in a relationship was Harry and Evie couldn't understand why. The pirate always seemed to look at her like he was reading her and it didn't help that his eyes were that ocean blue that she felt funny whenever she stared at them. 

It wasn't until one night at a party both were attending that she and Harry got kissed. That kiss led them to his apartment where they slept together. 

At first, Evie felt guilty but Harry changed that when he confessed that he loved her. She kissed him with passion and asked him to be together. 

3 months later, the couple would get married and live a happy life for many years to come. If you ask if it's too soon, guess what. 

Evie was pregnant.


End file.
